Love and Murder
by Pherret
Summary: They thought they were going on an innocent adventure, but they had no idea what was in store for them. Who will be able to out run their inevitable doom? Will love conquer all? And who is responsible for this chaos? Find out for yourself…


**A/N: This is the first story I have submitted on FanFic. However, it isn't the first story I've written.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**_** anything **_**from the Harry Potter book series, but I do own the all other characters in this story however.**

"Eve! You have mail!" Shouted her step-mother.

"I'm coming Mandy!" Eve replied.

Eve quickly grabbed the letter and ripped it open.

**Congratulations! You have just won a free trip to Carmessa Island! It's a newly discovered island, and you could be one of the first tourists to see it! This is a once in a lifetime experience that you don't want to miss out on! Attached to this letter, you will find your all- expenses-paid ticket. **

**It's up to you… Take a chance or spend the rest of your life wondering what if.**

**If you do decide to come please sign your name at the bottom of this page noting you will be picked up at midnight.**

**  
**

Eve thought to herself deciding whether she should sign the letter- contract thing and go to Carmessa Island or not. She thought about what she would do if she didn't go. She would be stuck with her dad and step-mother for the rest of the Summer. She had just moved in temporarily for the Summer, so all of her friends were back in her home-town. Eve was forced to stay in her room every day with nothing to do. So, inevitably, she made no friends because she had met no new people. She had already wasted more than half of her Summer. What did she have to loose? Nothing. Nothing at all.

She signed the contract with a pen that came in the envelope. As she signed her name with the mysterious quill, she noticed excruciating pain on her right hand. Her name was not on the paper, where she had wrote it, but on her hand. "That's odd. I read about this in one of my favorite books, Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix." Eve said to herself. "Fck! It hurts so bad!"

She quickly grabbed some cloth and wrapped it around her hand to hide the newly formed scar on her hand. She turned around to look at the "evil" quill, but all that was there was the ticket to Carmessa Island. It was as if the letter- contract thing and the quill had disappeared, leaving only the ticket. "Maybe I'm being delirious. I haven't eaten anything yet." Eve said as to make it seem normal.

Eve went to the kitchen. "There's nothing to eat… again! I'll just have a friggin' pop tart… again!" Eve normally would eat a poptart or two everyday and nothing else. It was a rare event her dad or Mandy, her step-mom, would make a real meal. Eve got two pop tarts and put them in the toaster.

"Eve, could you just smile and clean up your mess when your done? Don't make a big deal out of it, either." Eve's dad said.

"Dad, if you simply asked me as if I were a normal human being, I would have no problem. Why do you come to the conclusion that I have a bad attitude towards everything? I hate it here. You guys treat me horribly and I just smile and grit my teeth. I never say anything. Yet, you continue to treat me like the hated one. The reject." Eve said to her dad.

"Aww, honey. That isn't true. I love you."

"Thanks dad. I knew you'd come through eventually. I love you too."

Eve's dad smiled and walked out of the kitchen whispering into Eve's ear. "You still have to clean the kitchen, vacuum, and do all the dishes or I'm going to have to tell you to **get lost**."

Just as quickly Eve was happy, she was sad again. She hated her life.

"But, dad, those are Alyssa's chores. Why do you make me do them every day and more?" She asked her dad. (Alyssa is Mandy's child and Eve's step-sister)

"Because you're the older one. She's the younger one. Deal with it." He said

"You're such a jerk!" Eve said to her dad quietly so Mandy wouldn't hear and make false judgments of Eve.

Eve forgot all about her pop tarts and ran into _Destiny's_ room crying.

(You're probably wondering who Destiny is, so I'll tell you. Destiny is a chinchilla. Eve wanted one for 6 years! But, instead Alyssa wanted one for 5 minutes and got one. And so Destiny stays in what _was_ Eve's room. The chinchilla has a room, but Eve doesn't. That makes _perfect _sense.)

**Eve continues to cry and looks at the clock, it was 11:59 pm. All of a sudden she looks up and sees a tall cloaked man standing above her. She lets out a sudden scream and she sees him pull out a wand and point it at her. Then, everything went black…**

**----------------------------x-x-x---------------------------------------x-x-x----------------------------------------------**

**A/N: This is only the first chapter. It will get better and better and better and more Harry Potter-ish.**

**I love y'all,**

**-Pherret**


End file.
